User blog:Fimber/Nine questions about "The Wicked Day"
There is a reason why in my opinion The Wicked Day has been the worst episode of the entire show so far, and it's not only because of the somewhat cold and callous way it was done and because of Uther's death. I've been wondering about the following things: 1. was anyone really surprised when Uther died when it was actually clear and out of question the moment that Arthur decided to use magic in order to heal him? I think it was clear because if Merlin had succeeded, Arthur would had to keep his promise to allow magic in Camelot again - and that would have actually ended the show. 2. why did Arthur promise to allow magic in Camelot again in the first place, when his goal was to have his father healed and probably even kind of back to normal since Uther had "woken up" already when he saved Arthur from the Gleeman. If Uther had been healed, how could Arthur be sure that he would agree to Arthur's promise? Or was Arthur so sure that Uther would continue being stuck in his catatonic state when he actually could never be sure about that? 3. why did Morgana kill Uther a) with magic when she actually knew that Arthur would start hating magic too in case his father dies at the hand of magic, and b) when Uther was the only one who stood in Gwen's way of becoming Queen, the thing that drove Morgana nuts? Hadn't it been enough for her to see Uther destroyed by her betrayal and keep him in place, wether sort of recovered or still catatonical in order to prevent a marriage between Arthur and Gwen? 4. if she had to kill him anyway due to her insane hatred, why didn't she order Agravaine or his men to follow Arthur and finally kill him and/or Dragoon? That way they would have taken care of Arthur whom they wanted dead anyway and they would have also prevented to have Uther being killed by magic, hence not proving those right who hated magic, too. 5. why didn't Gaius and Merlin show Arthur the necklace that killed Uther and why didn't they tell him that it was Morgana's doing? It would have released "Dragoon" in some way, not to mention that Arthur has every right to know the truth about the real murderer of his father. He was convinced that magic killed Uther anyway, therefore hating it. So why not telling him about Morgana and the necklace? 6. why did the Gleeman say that he would make this a birthday "Arthur" would never forget when he intended to kill Arthur and not Uther? How could Arthur remember any situation when he is actually dead? 7. why did Arthur say to Merlin that his father had been fighting magic for twenty years when it had been 20 years already in the first episode of the entire show? 8. how come that Merlin could suddenly heal when in season three he even had to ask Kilgharrah for a healing spell in order to help Morgana when she was about to die and when he couldn't even heal Arthur's wounds? 9. why could Merlin heal again without paying a price when the Old Religion actually demands a life in exchange for another? Category:Blog posts